everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Naomi Orcades
Lady Naomi Morgan Orcades is the daughter of King Arthur's half sister and Morganna Le Fay's sister, Morgause. It is her destiny to basically mother a few important people, have affairs with a few other important people, and then basically fade to nothingness. Until being beheaded by her child. She is a Roybel, knowing she plays an important role, but also knowing that she would like to keep her head thank you kindly. Appearance Naomi has fine reddish brown hair she wears long and in a high ponytail, held in place with a black velvet band. She has hazel eyes, a broad forehead, and light tan skin, with a faint dusting of freckles. She's small boned and short, most people have no trouble trying to pick her up, and most people can wrap their fingers around her wrists with room to spare. She wears a black velvet top, a black velvet choker with a white small bow flecked with red, and a white skirt with black and silver embellishments. She wears red slippers that make her feet look tiny. Personality She's romantic. In the way that she knows a lot about love and has studied every single way known to fairy tale kind on how to get someone to fall in love with you. But that does not mean she likes love. Love to her is a trivial thing, a way to gain an ally if needed, or a way to get revenge on someone who's wronged you. It's less of an emotion with Naomi and more of a tool. Naomi likes typical lady things. Dancing makes her feel like she's walking on air, dresses make her feel like she's wearing a cloud of silk and puffy air. She loves fancy things with a burning passion and desire. She loves to play royalty and nobility and stuff like that. She's good at pretending to be something she isn't. If you need a smart girl, she can fake it, if you need an athlete, she can also fake that too, she's good at faking things like that. It's just her role to step into the roles that other people need her to be, it means she has less time to reflect on the negative aspects of her life. Naomi doesn't know what it's like to be loved. For real, true love. Her mother is dead, her many siblings despise her because of her destiny, and she has no idea who her real father is, though she has candidates. Even as a child she was unsure of whether or not she could look at people, she could hug them, or she could ask them to play. She's a hurt little girl, hiding it under a poised and confident exterior. Hardly anyone knows her negative emotions, they just know her as this sweet little butterfly, who can change face faster than you can say her name. She finds it fun to keep people guessing. Games confuse her. The idea of people doing something for fun alone is a strange one, and she always looks for an educational value or something of the sort. She believes there's a hidden motive to everything. It's just part of her nature to look beneath the surface of everything, even when nothing lies beneath. As a child, she overheard King Arzh and his wife arguing about having yet another kid with full access of the castle, and she heard him say it was his duty to raise his half sister's child. Naomi was hurt by this, she thought he did this because he loved her, because he wanted ''her as his. That increased her desire to investigate things, to make sure she knew exactly why people did and said what they did. "No one really loves me." "Maybe you don't let them." Family Mother: Maureen Orcades After her mother's death, they were trying to find a successor. They searched high and low to find one, until one day, a young woman mentioned that Maureen had frequented the village and had left a baby behind. A few DNA tests later, and Naomi was brought to King Arzh's castle to be instructed and taken care of. Not horrible, but a far cry from a normal childhood. Cousin: Brittania Pendragon Britta and Naomi are technically related, as her father is Naomi's mother's half brother, but they're relationship is...non existent. When they were little, Britta respected Naomi's desire to be left alone, and was very respectful with her feelings about things, and still is, but that's the most they interact. Naomi respects Britta as a person and as a future monarch, knowing she would be just fine with bowing down to Britta one day. Cousin: Lancey du Lac Lancey, who is Britta's half sister, and is sure she and Naomi are related somehow or other, on the other hand, always wanted to include Naomi. No matter how it made her feel. Naomi has respect for Lancey as well, just not the same respect she has for Britta. Actually, she respects Lancey for always being optimistic, no matter what life throws at her, a quality she wishes she could emulate, rather than just fake. Cousin: Launcer du Lac She can tell she amuses Launcer. Why she does, she isn't sure, but she does feel bad for him. His story is not a fun one, and she didn't like to see his friendship with Britta crumble away. She respects the fact that he even reminds somewhat human after all he's been through. She knows there's a reason behind his acting like a jerk, and looks far beneath the surface to see it with him. Nephew: Angus Moiteil Angus is the son of Agravain, one of Morgause' many children, and Naomi...keeps her distance. Relatives from her mother's...;ahem' love life, tend to not like her. She does act as translator for him, because his thick Scottish brogue is apparently hard for others to understand (she doesn't see why,) She has defended his desire to be a knight, and keeps an eye on him. After she turned seventeen and discovered even more about how she came to be, she realized that she and Angus were closer related than she originally thought, which made her paranoid to see him.She still stood up for him multiple times, and would act as translator if someone came to her, telling her what he said, but the moment he entered the room, she was gone. (Arthur thinks she should tell him what she knows, but she doesn't think it's a good idea.) Friends TBA Acquaintances 'Arthur Stonely''' Arthur, she always calls him that despite his protests, is the stable boy back where she's from. He helps her learning about horses and how to care for them, and he insists he's going to figure her out. The thing that makes her keep him at arm's length is that she thinks he might be in love with her, and she used no techniques or tricks, so she has no idea how to make him stop. Pet Other people think her horse is her pet. Dancer is about two years old now, a reddish gold thoroughbred, who comes running towards her as soon as he sees her. But she says they're bond is deeper than that between a pet and their owner, she doesn't own him. His mother died after birthing him, so Naomi is his mother, even though before he was born, she knew absolutely nothing about horses. Enemies TBA Romance She always refuses to see anything through once it gets too close to becoming true love. She's almost afraid of it. Her destiny after all is never more than one night stands. Besides, a Morgause already has no reputation among the people of Camelot, best not invite the murmurings and I knew it's, if she can help it. Trivia She's ambidextrous, though most people only think she's right handed, as she usually sticks to her right hand. She speaks with a British accent.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Arthurian Legend